


Build an Android or Ten

by Cyn



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Androids, Creation, Dubious Science, F/F, F/M, Gwen-centric, M/M, Multi, Spaceships, Summer Pornathon 2014, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn/pseuds/Cyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen doesn't remember building Merlin's ears, but she must have, from some distant memory. </p>
<p>Otherwise known as the one where Gwen builds the knights of the round table, and some others besides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Build an Android or Ten

**Author's Note:**

> Third round of the Summer Pornathon 2014 Challenge, Trades and Professions. And to my amazement, it won first place for my group (I was dumbfounded when I woke up that morning and saw the results).

Gwen builds Merlin first. Her subconscious guides her, pulling pieces from the ship and connecting them, transforming them, until they take on the shape of a man, tall and gangly.

His hair grows overnight and the eyes change from brown to blue as she watches.

He grins at her when he's finished, excited and happy, like one of the friendly dogs she remembers from long ago. She can't decide if they're a dream or a memory. 

"You even got the ears right," he tells her, wiggling the ears. Gwen can't remember making them, but she must have, because no one else could have. 

-

The planet is green and wild, rich with growth, and the air is heavy, fresh and untainted. Gwen travels the planet in a day, discovers forests and lakes, mountains and caves, all from the safety of her ship.

She reaches the castle and finds home.

-

Her fingers are lean and strong, the fingers of an inventor or an engineer, not the fingers of an artist.

But somewhere deep in her soul, she must be an artist, because Lance is perfect. His eyes are deep and soulful, his skin soft and supple, and when he curls around her, Gwen can forget that he's an android.

His skin burns with inner heat, but Gwen doesn't remember designing Lance to emit or transfer heat. She doesn't have the necessary materials, so she'd settled for a mix of thin-film and nanobites. It puzzles her, when warms her up, but she forgets to worry when he slides inside her, lips pressing warm kisses to her breast.

He grows unsettled, eventually; stares into the night sky with a longing so intense she rebuilds one of the small ships for him.

"I am sorry, my lady," he says, kneeling before her, one hand clasping hers. He calls her that when he doesn't call her Guinevere. "I shall return, one day."

-

The castle is white and majestic, echoing with laughter Gwen hears only in the distance. She never finds the source, sees no ghosts and feels no wind to cause the laughter.

-

Merlin pines, lonely with only her, and begs for a companion. Gwen fashions together a dragon for him. It breathes fire and it takes Merlin saying something, in a language she can't identify, for it to stop. 

-

She wakes sweating and breathless, a name on her lips, fingers between her thighs

-

Gwen builds multiple figures next, letting Merlin name them - Percival and Gwaine and Leon. She creates one in the shape of her brother, squirms at the unified approval of his name. 

She deliberately used different material for their skin and knows they cannot feel anything, but she forgets it when she finds Merlin and Gwaine pressed together. 

They laugh together, love together, cause mischief and mayhem, but something is missing.

-

"My hair is too long," Arthur says, scowling at his reflection. He flicks a golden strand away from his eyes. "I will require Merlin to cut it right away." 

When Gwen doesn't move, he shoots her a glare that softens within seconds. "You did your best, I understand. Please don't feel like I hold you accountable for the mistake that is my hair." 

He stalks off then, calling for Merlin, his voice echoing through the halls.

-

Laughter no longer haunts the castle, but one voice keeps beckoning her. Night after night, Gwen wakes up with her fingers deep inside her body, searching for a spot that she can't quite reach. "Gwen," that voice whispers, a breeze against her body, making her nipples tighten and her pussy clench, and she comes with a name on her lips. It makes her tremble and ache, and she fucks herself again and again, desperate to remember.

-

Gwen tears apart the ship for the remaining pieces, enough to build one last creation. She can't leave now, but she was never going to. She works night and day, precise and organized, ignoring the food Merlin brings and the way he and Arthur kiss right outside her door. 

Gwen is an inventor, an engineer, thriving on flaws and imperfections, but she can't risk it this time. She refuses to think beyond the next step to steady the tremor in her hands.

-

"You really do need to get a grip on those boys," are the first words her final creation says. "Really, I can hear them fucking in here." 

Gwen stares helplessly, before a laugh escapes her, the first true laugh in years. " _Morgana_!"


End file.
